The Everstone
by Time Warrior
Summary: This is one of my first fanfics, and it is pretty old. Charity the Eevee is trying to get to Evolution Mountain, but when she forgets who she is, things get a little complicated...
1. Chapter 1

So much has happened in the past few months! I can hardly keep track! I guess that's why  
you're here, anyway. To hear my story. Well, I won't deny that it's going to be interesting, so I  
hope you're ready. The name's Charity by the way, and I'm an Eevee - as you can probably  
see. If you were wondering about the others before, they're my siblings. Shadow's the  
Umbreon. The one who's jumping out of her fur with fright! She's always like that though -  
shy or frightened - strange, seeing she's a dark type. Oh, the Espeon? That's my sister,  
Sunlight. She's the oldest, that's why she's always acting very grown up and responsible,  
telling us what to do. She acts a bit like our mother. I don't know where our real mother is  
though. Or our father. We've always been by ourselves, here in the forest. I've asked  
Sunlight before if she could remember our parents, but she says she can't. Says she was  
only very young at the time too. It doesn't bother me at all though! We have a brilliant life  
here in the forest!  
What's that? You were wondering about my other three siblings? Well, the Jolteon's name is  
Thunders. Don't worry about what he said earlier, he's just in one of his moods again. It's in  
his nature as an electric pokemon to be a bit touchy. The Flareon and the Vaporeon are  
twins. They get along really well, but they're very different. Showerz, the Vaporeon, she's  
really cool, and I like her alot. I'll just say that she can get a little over the top sometimes, but  
I won't go into that now. The Flareon is Boostar. He acts really tough and tries to boss us  
around, but when it come to fighting, he's a real woss! Not like me. And I guess that's sort of  
where my story starts!  
You see, an Eevee can evolve into one of many different kinds of pokemon. Shadow and I  
are the youngest of us five, and we always like to battle to get stronger. Sunlight told me that  
if it keeps up, I'll evolve. But levelling up is just one way of evolving for an Eevee. There are  
many stones you can use to evolve aswell. On this island, Evolution Island, evolution stones  
are only available from one place - Evolution Mountain. I didn't want to evolve though. I  
wanted to stay an Eevee forever! The only way to do that though, as Sunlight told me, was  
by using an Everstone. This was also available from Evolution Mountain.  
Well, now you know the start of it. Now we're done with the explaination, I guess I should  
start the story!  
  
'Who's there?' I yelled into the trees. Shadow had spotted something in them as we were  
sitting around the fire, talking.  
Something in the trees moved, but no one appeared.  
'Come out!' I yelled, hoping that it would work this time.  
'Please don't hurt me.' A tiny voice said, sounding quite scared.  
The bushes nearer to me rustled, and a Vulpix walked out of them. She looked alarmed to  
see me in a fighting stance. I straightened up and walked over to her.  
'It's alright, we won't.' Sunlight said comfortingly as she walked over to us. 'Just tell us what  
you're doing here.'  
  
When the Vulpix, Flare, had finished her story, we all knew that she had been in the area  
with her burn for the last week, and had become separated from them and lost in the forest  
when the rains came a few days ago. Flare told us her burn of both Vulpix's and Ninetales'  
were planning to head to the north of the island in the colder months.  
'I just heard voices over here, and decided to take a look.' Flare informed us finally.  
Something had just struck me though.  
'Just how far up north were you planning to go?' I asked her.  
'We were going to Evolution Mountain.' She answered.  
'Great!' I said so quickly that Flare stepped back in shock.  
'I'm going there tomorrow.' I explained, seeing her astonished expression. 'You can come  
with me, and we'll look for your pack!'  
'Okay!' Flare said happily.  
'Well that's settled.' Sunlight said. 'You can leave tomorrow morning.'  
  
I had never been more excited in my life. The whole idea of a trip to Evolution Mountain  
seemed like so much fun! I didn't know it then, but it was also going to take longer than a few  
days... 


	2. Chapter 2

Flare and I had walked for barely an hour when it happened. The event that would change my life forever...  
  
'Can we please find some shelter?' Flare asked me suddenly. 'It's been getting colder and colder, doesn't that mean it'll start raining soon?'  
I looked skywards. The canopy of the trees above, which would usually provide perfect shelter, was wearing thin from the strong wind blowing half of the leaves away.  
'I guess you're right. We better find somewhere soon.' I told her.  
We started walking again, but Flare suddenly stopped. She sniffed the air.  
'Do you smell that?' She asked. 'It smells nice!'  
I sniffed too.  
'You're right!' I said.  
'Of course.' Flare smiled. 'C'mon, we'll go see what it is.'  
  
I followed her off the path we were taking, and we found a clearing. There was a pokemon there, training. A Chikorita. She certainly didn't looked as sweet as it smelt. She cut all the leaves off a tree almost effortlessly with a Razor Leaf, then Vine Whipped a nearby bush into pieces. She suddenly noticed Flare and I standing and watching, and walked over.  
'Uh, hi.' I said, trying to be friendly.  
'Hello.' The Chikorita said, then looking past me to Flare, she said 'Hi.'  
Flare mumbled a "hello" to the Chikorita, for some reason, seeming to dislike her.  
'My name's Lily.' The Chikorita said, looking back to me.  
'I'm Charity.' I told her. 'And this -'  
'Flare.' Flare butted in. Lily looked at her strangely.  
'Um, Lily. Flare and I - ' I looked swiftly at Flare, 'are on our way to Evolution Mountain when the weather started looking a little less than promising. Do you know of anywhere we can find shelter?' I asked.  
'Sure' Lily said with a smile. 'I can show you if you like.'  
'Thanks.' I accepted and we started walking from the clearing.  
'Charity?' Lily said.  
'Yes?' I asked.  
'Could I come with you? To Evolution Mountain I mean?' She asked.  
'Of course!' I replied, happily. 'This is going to be really fun now!'  
'Fun for you maybe.' Flare muttered.  
I ignored her, but Lily was a different matter. She stopped walking, and stood, glaring at Flare.  
'Do you have some sort of problem with me?' Lily asked.  
'Where would you get an idea like that?' Flare asked, looking just as agitated as Lily now did.  
'There's only one way we can settle this.' Lily said.  
'Is that a challenge?' Flare asked, smiling ever so slightly.  
'If you're up to it.' Lily added.  
'I accept.' Flare said with a grin.  
I groaned. This could last for ages! I knew neither would back down though, both seemed like the competitive type. Would we ever even start the journey to Evolution Mountain? 


	3. Chapter 3

Lily started the battle with a Tackle whilst Flare countered with a Tail Whip. Next  
Flare used Quick Attack, knocking Lily off her feet. Lily got up quickly and used Vine  
Whip, sending Flare flying into a tree. Flare hit the tree but landed on her feet. She was  
panting, obviously tiring. Lily smiled, she knew that Flare had thought she could win  
because of the type advantage. It looked like she was wrong.  
  
'You're good,' Flare commented, 'But not good enough!' She leapt at Lily and used  
Quick Attack again. This time Lily was ready and she jumped out of the way.  
'Tricky are we? Well check out this trick!' Lily waved her sweet smelling leaf in the  
air. A pleasent aroma filled the air. It made me forget about everything - the battle,  
why I was there - everything was sort of hazy. It was like I was in a dream. This was  
one of Lily's attacks - Sweet Scent. Then suddenly I snapped out of it. Flare hadn't  
though. Lily saw her chance and used Tackle. This time the attack hit and Flare  
stumbled backwards and snapped out of it. Lily had another chance to attack so she  
used Razor Leaf. The leaves hit their mark and Flare was hurt badly, but she was still  
determined not to lose. As Flare was about to use what looked like Ember, something  
hit her forehead.  
'Ouch!' Flare gasped. I knew that it wasn't one of Lily's attacks because I didn't see  
her move at all. What had actually hit Flare on the head was rain.  
'It's raining!' I yelled. I had lived around these parts long enough to know that when it  
started raining, it wouldn't stop at a few drops. Lily seemed to realise the danger too.  
'We have to get to that shelter!' Lily called to me. She was right. We did have to get  
to shelter, and we would have to hurry.  
'Let's go.' I called to the others. I ran out of the clearing, the others followed close  
behind. We ran quickly up the path and towards the gully. It was raining heavier now  
and the gully, which was not very deep, had almost filled with water. The three of us  
ran up to the bridge which was further along the side of the gully. Flare went first,  
running quickly across. She really hated the rain. What I didn't notice at that time was  
that a couple of the planks on the bridge creeked unsteadily as Flare ran across. Lily  
went next, also hurrying across the bridge to the other side. The water was almost up  
to the bridge now and I would have to be careful crossing. As I quickly ran across the  
bridge to join the others, the creeky planks gave through and I fell. The bridge was too  
slippery for me too hold onto so I fell into the water below. I tried to call out to the  
others for help, but it just came out as a sputter. I tried swimming, but the current was  
too strong. This was the end, I knew it. My journey hadn't even lasted four hours and  
this was the end of me. I wished now that I had already made the choice and evolved  
into a Vaporeon. I bet Showerz could swim against this sort of current. I felt the  
current push me under the water and I couldn't breathe. Then I blacked out.  
  
(P.O.V. Change)  
  
'Come on!' I coaxed her, 'I wanna go for a swim already.'  
'I don't know, I don't really like the water much.' She replied. I walked over to her  
and started pushing her in the direction of the river.  
'Come on Lila, it won't hurt, it's just a little water.' I told her. She finally gave in.  
'Oh, alright.' Lila sighed, 'But just a quick dip, we have to get back for tea remember.'  
I rolled my eyes at her.  
'Yes mum.' I said sarcastically. She frowned at me.  
'Come on, be serious now. I'm your big sister and mother said you have to respect me.  
So when I say it's time to go, WE GO. Okay.' She smiled at me innocently.  
Giving up the little battle that had begun between us I said, 'Jeez, alright alright, your  
the boss.'  
'Kino,' Before she could give me another lecture, I got in first.  
'I was being serious, now come on, lets go for a swim.' I said, racing off in the  
direction of the gully. Lila sighed then ran after me. Soon enough we reached the river,  
but I wasn't going to be going for a swim for the hell of it yet. As Lila caught up to me  
I spotted something floating down the river. It looked like an Eevee! It struggled to  
keep its head above the water and it tried to say something but a wave suddenly  
pushed it under and sort of blacked out.  
'Lila, you wait here and I'll go get it.' I told her. She looked as if she was about to say  
something really responsible like "No, you could get hurt." or "You'll get swept away,  
leave it to me." then get swept away herself, but she didn't she just said, 'Be careful.' I  
nodded then quickly dived into the water. The current was strong but it was nothing a  
water type Totodile couldn't handle. I swam over to the Eevee and grabbed her round  
the chest, under the front legs in one hand and swam with my legs and the other hand.  
This was harder, seeing I was swimming against the current rather than with it. I finally  
reached the shore though. Tired, I pulled the Eevee out of the water and Lila  
preformed E.A.R on her.  
'She's still breathing,' Lila informed me, 'but she's lucky to still be alive!' Lila and I  
carried the Eevee back home. When we got to the burrow, our mother came to meet  
us.  
'Oh, thank goodness you're back I was so wo..' She trailed of at the site of the Eevee.  
'Oh my, you better bring her inside quickly.' The three of us carefully carried the  
Eevee inside the burrow. Then mum turned to us.  
'I think I'm intitled to an explanation, don't you. I told you two to be back ages ago.'  
She said sternly.  
'Uh, we lost track of time?' I tried. Mum frowned at me.  
'I suppose I'll let you both of this time. Now you two help me get a bed set up for the  
Eevee.' She said walking off down another passage.  
'Wow!' I said to Lila, 'I thought we were gonna get a blasting!' This only earned me a  
wack over the head.  
'You maybe.' Lila said angrily. With that, she walked off to help mum. I guessed I had  
to help too. I sighed angry at myself, then walked of to go help. 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about an hour since we had found the Eevee and she still hadn't woken up.  
Mother was starting to look worried and my brother was starting to get annoying.  
'Come on Lila, can we go for a proper swim now, pleeeaassse?' He asked. I growled  
at him.  
'I've told you already Kino, I'm not leaving till she wakes up!' I said, getting very  
angry, 'Go for a swim by your self for once.' Kino wasn't giving up that easily.  
'Mum said I'm too young to go out by myself. She said your have to come with me.'  
Kino pleaded, 'Please.' He asked smiling sweetly at me. I couldn't handle it.  
'ALRIGHT ALREADY!' I yelled, 'Jeez, what do I have to do to get rid of you? Fine,  
we can go for a swim!' I had to give in, he'd keep pestering me till I did, and that  
could take all afternoon!  
'YAY.' Kino cried. He grabbed my hand and made a wild dash for the burrow  
entrance. 'Don't worry, we'll be back before she wakes up.' He called to mother. It  
had stopped raining when we got outside. Kino raced towards the gully at warp speed,  
pulling me along too.  
'WHEEEE!' He yelled as he bombed into the river. 'Come on in Lila. The water's  
really nice!' He coaxed, splashing me. It was nice, I did like to get a little water every  
once and a while, but I didn't want to go for a swim right now. I was thinking about  
the Eevee we had found, I wondered where she had come from, and who she had  
ended up floating down the river. But soon my attention was turned to something else.  
There was someone walking up the path along the side of the gully, someone I knew.  
  
(P.O.V Change)  
  
Lily and I walked slowly up the path. I was thinking about Charity. I wondered where  
she was, and if she was alright. Lily and I didn't talk to each other much. I still didn't  
like any Chikorita. This was because of what had happened in my past. I didn't like  
thinking about that though. I hadn't told anyone either. Suddenly I heard a voice yell  
out, 'LILY!' Lily looked up and called out, 'Lila!' then she took off quickly up the  
path. She ran up to a Bellossom.  
'Hey Lila,' she said to the Bellossom as she arrived, 'Where's Kino, I don't see you  
wanting to go for a swim!' She smiled. Lila exchanged the smile with her. 'He's in the  
river. By the way I got some thing really important to tell you.' She said excited. She  
didn't have a chance though, because just then I walked up.  
'You made it!' Lily laughed. I wasn't impressed and I scowled at Lily. 'Oh, this is my,  
er, friend.' Lily explained to the Bellossom.  
'Acquaintance,' I snapped, 'The name's Flare.' I said shaking her hand.  
'Pleased to meet you, Flare.' She smiled.   
'Anyways,' Lily said, 'This is my sister, Lila.' I was shocked, but decided that saying  
something would be rude.  
'Follow me and we'll go back to the burrow.' Lila offered.  
'Don't forget about me!' A voice said from behind us. I turned to see the strangest  
looking Totodile ever. He was black instead of blue and had yellow eyes. He was really  
quite cute though. He had just got out of the water and seeing Lily, raced up.  
'Lily!' He cried hugging her. She looked pleased to see him, but a little less pleased to  
be soaking wet.  
'Hey little brother, what ya been up to?' She asked him. I couldn't believe it! I was  
even more shocked than before. I guessed that they were probably adopted, I  
wondered what there parents were.  
'Come on,' Lila said to the us, 'I've got something to show you.' We all followed,  
excited to see what it was. As we neared the burrow Lila started to explain what had  
happened.  
'Well, a little while ago,' Lila started, 'Kino and I were down by the river. This was  
when it was still raining and the current was pretty strong.' She continued to explain.  
'When Kino was about to go for a swim, we saw something floating down the river. It  
turned out to be an Eevee.' She had to stop there because Lily had butted in. She  
turned to me.  
'It must of been Charity!' She gasped. Lila didn't understand her.  
'Charity?' She asked, confused. We might of found her!  
'Flare and I were travelling with an Eevee called Charity when the storm brewed up  
and she got lost. We came up here looking for her when we spotted you!' Lily  
explained. Lila thought for a moment.  
'That must be the one. Kino rescued her from the water and we took her home. Maybe  
you should come inside, she might of woken up by now.' When we got inside we  
found more than we expected. Charity was obviously awake. She was also gone! 


	5. Chapter 5

I stirred slowly. I opened my eyes to find that I was in a burrow of some sort. This was  
strange, I couldn't remember why I was here, in fact I couldn't remember anything at  
all! I did know that I didn't belong here though. I guess I would just have to leave and  
find out who I was. I got up out of the bed I was in and made my way to the burrow's  
entrance. It was late in the evening and there was a beautiful sunset of orange, pink  
and purple. The ground was wet like it had just been raining. I walked for a while  
trying to get a scent of a pokemon of something. I eventually reached a small gully  
with a river. The water was right up the top, obviously from the rain. I walked over to  
the water and had a drink. Who was I? I started to cry. Why couldn't I remember  
anything? I ran down the path as fast as I could but I was too tired to get very far. I sat  
under a tree and wiped my eyes with the back of my paw and looked up at the sky. It  
was now night time and a full moon. I looked up the moon and the stars. If I didn't  
know who I was I would have to make up a name. I continued to look to the sky.  
Carai. That would be my name, I liked it, but it wasn't the same. Maybe this was my  
name. I didn't sound exactly right but I guess it would have to do. I heard the faint  
flutter of wings and looked at the tree I was sitting under. A Murkrow had landed in  
the tree. He looked down at me kindly.  
'Why should such a pretty little Eevee like yourself be so sad?' He asked. An Eevee,  
that was what I was, but that was also all I knew.  
'What's your name, Eevee?' He asked. I guess he could be trusted.  
'Carai.' I said sadly.  
'Well Carai, you'll get a chill if you stay out here at night. Come with me and I'll show  
you somewhere you can sleep. By the way, the name's Moonwing.' Moonwing told  
me. I followed him as he flew from the tree and along the path. We soon reached a  
bridge.  
'Across here?' I asked him. Moonlight shook his head.  
'It's not safe any more. I heard that some unlucky pokemon slipped and fell from  
there, just this afternoon. No one knows if they survived.' Moonwing explained sadly.  
Then he flew off again.  
'Come on, let's get to that shelter.' He said. I followed him along the path some more  
until we reached a rocky hill.  
'From up the top we can get to a cave. It'll be safe for you to sleep there.' Moonwing  
explained.  
'Thanks.' I replied. I climbed up the rocky hill. And from there I could see the cave.  
'I'll be alright from here.' I told him. He smiled.  
'I'll be back tomorrow morning to see you.' He called as he flew off. What a nice  
pokemon, I thought. I slowly made my way to the cave to sleep. I took on last look at  
the stars before entering the cave. Tomorrow would be a very interesting day. 


	6. Chapter 6

'Gone. How can she be gone?' Mother asked frustrated. 'We have to find her. There  
could be anything out there!' We had just been out searching for Charity but we hadn't  
had much luck.  
'We looked for her but she isn't anywhere!' Lily explained.  
'I do hope she's okay.' I added. 'She's smart. She'll know to get some shelter for the  
night.' I said. Lily wasn't convinced.  
'But why did she run away? She can't of gotten too far.' She said. Even if I didn't like  
her, I knew she was right.  
'Maybe she didn't know why she was here and went to go find out?' I tried.  
'Maybe,' Lila agreed. 'She had blacked out so she probably can't remember anything  
that happened!' This could of been possible. Just then I remembered something.  
'She was heading to Evolution Mountain, right?' I asked. Lily nodded. 'Maybe she  
thought we continued there and she went ahead.' Lily smiled at me.  
'Brilliant Flare. Your a genies. That's gotta be it. She must of kept going without us.'  
Lily cheered. Then she frowned.  
'But if we go to Evolution Mountain, we can't be sure that's where she's heading. We  
could be waiting there for ages.' She sighed.  
'I know,' Lila said suddenly. 'If you go ahead, we'll stay here and if she comes back,  
we'll tell her you're at Evolution Mountain, waiting!' She exclaimed.  
'Great,' Lily said. 'We better be of then.' She hugged her mother who told her to be  
careful and look after herself.  
'Mother,' Kino asked. 'Um, can I go with Lily and Flare?' He asked. I was surprised,  
this was totally out of the blue. His mother thought for a moment, then sighed.  
'I guess so.' She replied. The large Raichu gave her son a hug. 'You look after him  
Lily.' She told her sternly.  
'Sure mother.' Lily replied. Lila stepped up.  
'Of course that means I have to go too. Please mother please.' Lila pleaded. The  
Raichu looked at me and Lily.  
'What do you say to one more traveller?' She asked.  
'The more the merrier.' I answered smiling.  
'Great,' Lily said. 'We better get going then.'  
With that we walked out of the burrow and headed to Evolution Mountain.  
  
(P.O.V. Change)  
  
I woke up at the sound of a pokemon squawking. I walked out to see what it was. It  
was Moonwing, he was calling to wake me up. It sounded terrible though. He stopped  
when he noticed I was awake.  
'Morning,' He said cheerfully. 'What you up to today?' He asked.  
'Not sure.' I told him. 'I'd like to travel a bit.' This was to see if I could find out where  
I was from. I didn't want to tell Moonwing this though.  
'Where you travelling to then?' He asked excited.  
'Um, what's around here?' I wondered.  
'Well,' Moonwing replied. 'There's the forest, Evolution Mountain, there's a city  
just..'  
'Hold on a minute,' I said stopping him. 'What Mountain was that?' The name seemed  
somehow familiar.  
'That would be Evolution Mountain.' He repeated. I definitely knew the name from  
somewhere. Maybe that was where I came from. This could be the key to my past.  
'I think I'll be going there today.' I told him, getting excited. 'Want to come?' I asked  
politely.  
'Is it off to Evolution Mountain today or what?' He asked.  
'I guess so.' I said. 'Well I'll be off then.' Moonwing gave me the directions and I  
gave my thanks to him and said good bye, then started towards Evolution Mountain.  
I was very tense, I was hoping to find out why Evolution Mountain seemed so familiar  
to me, when I couldn't even remember my own name! I soon reached a forest. It was  
very dark inside but I still entered. It would probably be the quickest way to get to  
Evolution Mountain. Probably.  
  
(P.O.V. Change)  
  
We had walked all morning and we had had no sight of Charity anywhere, in fact we  
had had no sight of any pokemon at all.  
'Are you sure you know where we're going?' Lily asked.  
'Of course I know.' I replied. 'I have a better sense of direction than you do.'  
'You know,' Lily started, getting angry again. 'we never did finish that battle.'  
'You want to now, cause I got all the time in the world.' I stated.  
'Alright.' Lily accepted. We stared each other down. Lila rolled her eyes.  
'Jeez, you two. Are you gonna be like this the whole way?' She asked, frustrated.  
'Until this is over.' I replied.  
'I think not.' Kino said, walking in between us.  
'Kino, get out of the way. NOW.' Lily ordered him.  
'No, we have to get to the mountain to find Charity, remember.' He said stubbornly.  
'I guess so.' Lily said backing out. I looked at her in disbelief. She didn't really want to  
fight. I don't think it was because I had type advantage either. Deep down, Lily just  
wanted to be my friend. I had treated her really badly though. I knew I would have to  
apologise, but I couldn't seem too. This would mean telling her about my past. I  
couldn't, not yet.  
'Alright.' I said. 'Lets get going.' After that we walked for quite a while and soon we  
reached a split in the path.  
'Which way?' I asked the others.  
'To the left is a forest and the other way leads past a city.' Lily explained. She knew  
these parts well.  
'I opt for the forest.' Lila said heading that direction. I put her hand on my shoulder  
though, keeping me put.  
'The forest isn't safe any more. I heard there's a pack Houndour living in there!' I  
explained to her.  
'We can't go through the city though can we?' Kino asked.  
'Its better then being attacked and out numbered.' She said. So through the city it was.  
I looked down the other path. I hoped that Charity hadn't gone that way. It wasn't  
safe. 


	7. Chapter 7

I entered the forest quietly. And all alone, this was what creeped me out, having to be  
alone. I could hear lots of strange noises in here, none I recognised. I walked a bit  
further into the forest. I couldn't see a way out, other than where I came from, but  
Moonwing had told me to just keep heading straight. I did just that, being careful not  
to attract unwanted attention. I also did just that too. I suddenly heard a growl from  
behind me. I turned to see a blood red pair of eyes, staring at me from the  
undergrowth. I backed off slowly but only to here another growl from that dirrection. I  
turned to see some more eyes staring. I looked around. I was surrounded. My fur  
prickled up as I growled back. One of the creatures stepped forward. It was a  
Houndour!  
'What do you think your doing in our forest, little Eevee.' He asked me kindly. I knew  
it was a trick though. He stepped closer to me.  
'Stay away!' I barked at him. He just smiled.  
'Don't get angry now. I was only trying to be friendly.' The Houndour said giving me  
an evil smile and stepping foward again.  
I pounced at him and Slashed at his face. He was too quick though and he jumped out  
of the way. It was hard too see him because the light was very dim. He had the  
advantage because of having night vision. I growled angrily running at him again, this  
time I was too quick and I latched onto his leg with Bite. He cried out in pain as I bit  
in hard. He managed to shake me off and he used Flamethrower. The blast of flames  
hit me in the side. It hurt alot and it scorched my ruff. This made me angry. I leapt up  
and ran a him at top speed. I slammed into his side with the Take Down and he hit a  
tree. He was tiring now. This was my chance, and I curled up into a ball and rolled at  
him fast. I hit him hard and he went flying again. He got back up quickly and managed  
to jump out of the way as I spun at him again. He landed close and hit me with a  
Tackle. I wasn't going to lose, I couldn't. This was it I was angry now. I transformed  
my anger into a super strong Rage attack and I ran at him again. I slammed into him  
again and again knocking him about badly. It was too much for him to handle and he  
collapsed on the ground, fainted. There was little time for celebration though. I noticed  
someone walk up behind me. I gasped, I was dead for sure! The most enormous  
Houndoom I'd ever seen walked up.  
'Fool.' He said almost to himself. 'He thought he could beat you. I can see that you  
are strong, little Eevee, but you can't get away from me!' I was about to make a run  
for it when his eyes started glowing yellow, looking into mine. Suddenly an extreme  
pain coursed throgh my body and I couldn't move. His eyes stopped glowing but I still  
couldn't move. Then his eyes started to glow red. I suddenly felt very tired. I couldn't  
fight it and I slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
(P.O.V. Change)  
  
The four of us made our way to the city. It was odd, there was noone in the town at  
all. I was hoping this would be an easy journey, but it looks like I was wrong.  
  
'Where is everybody?' Kino asked Lila.  
'I'm not sure. Are you positive we were ment to go this way.' Lila said, actually being  
totally unsure of where we were and where we were ment to be going. 'Lily, can't you  
read human signs?' She asked.  
'Sure, just I wish there were some around.' Lily answered. 'I bet there's somewhere  
we can ask.' I just imagined four pokemon walking into an information center and  
asking for directions.  
'And where are we ment to ask?' I asked her.  
'I guess you're right.' She sighed, 'There probably...did you guys just hear anything.'  
She asked. We all stopped and listened. It sounded like a pokemon. It was coming  
from the center of town.  
'Lets go see.' I said running off. We all walked around the corner and up the street. As  
we got to the end of the street there was another corner, we stopped here and listened.  
I could hear the pokemon better now. It seemed to be giving orders to someone.  
'Quickly, grab as much of anything as you can.' It said. It was a male voice, and also  
oddly familiar. Then there was another voice.  
'There's news that someone has entered the town.'  
'Quickly, everybody get back to the sewers.' The first voice called out. They must of  
been shoplifting! Well we couldn't let them get away with it.  
'Let's go.' I called to the others. I ran out from around the corner, ready to fight. As I  
saw what it was I gasped. 


	8. Chapter 8

'YOU' Flare screamed. I looked around, I saw some Grimer stealing things from  
shops, the windows smashed, and things broken. There in the middle of the street,  
giving orders was a large Meganium. He spotted Flare and smiled evilly.  
'Now this is a surprise.' He said. 'I thought you were dead. And you've brought some  
friends. How cute.'  
'Dead? What's going on Flare?' I asked her. Some of the Grimer grabbed us, holding  
us back.  
  
(P.O.V. Change)  
  
'My name is Bloom. Me and Flare are old acquaintances. We met along time ago,  
when I was just a Chikorita. Flare and I were very good friends.' Bloom laughed.  
Suddenly something happened to me. Everything was coming back.  
  
'Come on you two.' I said.  
'I'm coming,' another young Vulpix said, 'its Bloom that's taking forever.' I turned to  
help Bloom the Chikorita up the rocky hill.  
'Thanks Flare.' He said smiling.  
'I know. Lets play hide and seek!' The other Vulpix said.  
'Okay, Flame, Bloom can be it.' I said.  
'Alright. Let's go, no peeking now.' Flame said. We ran off in the same direction.  
Soon the path split in two. I went to the right and Flame went to the left.  
Bloom soon came up to the split in the road. He thought for a moment then went to  
the right. I had hidden in some bushes on the side of the road. Bloom suddenly looked  
to the right and saw six tails duck behind a tree. Bloom smiled, but pretended not to of  
seen anything. He walked slowly up to the tree, looking around. Bloom suddenly  
jumped behind the tree and landed on top of Me.  
'Gotcha!' He said triumphantly, pinning me down.  
'Hey, come on, get off.' I said pushing him away. 'Have you found my sister yet?' I  
asked.  
'Not yet, we'll find her together.' Bloom said. We walked back the way we had come  
and then down the left side.  
'She didn't go into the forest did she?' I asked worriedly. Bloom shrugged. He walked  
to the edge of the forest and looked in.  
'FLAME?' He called. There was no answer. I gulped. My mother had always told me  
not to go in the forest, there was supposedly a pack of viscous pokemon that lived  
there. I entered, Bloom entered too.  
'Let's go through the trees.' Flare said. He unleashed Vine Whip and grabbed a  
branch. Flare grabbed Bloom around the waist and they flew up towards the branch.  
He grabbed another branch and we swung from branch to branch. We stopped on a  
low branch and spotting Flame, Bloom called out to her. She looked up and yelled to  
us. Suddenly she looked at something and squealed. I looked down. There was a  
viscous looking Houndoom standing in front of Flame. She prickled up her fur and  
growled at the Houndoom. He didn't seem at all impressed.  
'Flame!' I yelled. 'Bloom, we have to save her!' I said frantically. Bloom looked at me.  
He grabbed me in his vines and tossed me to the ground.  
'Seeya later.' He said evilly. 'Or maybe not.' He laughed and swung into the forest.  
'No.' I whispered. The Houndoom and Houndour surrounded the two sisters. I  
growled. Then something caught my eye. In a gap between two Houndour there was a  
very low branch. It lead upwards to a higher one. Then to the entrance of the forest  
and down again. No Houndour or Houndoom could make it but it looked possible for  
a flexible Vulpix.  
'This way.' I yelled to Flame. I made a wild dash between the two Houndour and  
towards the tree.  
'GET THEM!' The Houndoom ordered. The Houndour pack ran after the two Vulpix  
who ran to the tree. The branch looked higher from up close but they could make it. I  
was ahead of Flame, and I jumped with all my might and managed to just grab the  
branch. I pulled herself up as quick as she could. Flame was running up to her at top  
speed. The Houndour were right on her tails. As she reached the tree, she jumped as  
high as she could. I just managed too grab her paw. I tried to pull her up but it was too  
late. The Houndour grabbed her tails. Flame looked up at me, tears in her eyes. I gave  
it everything I had, I wouldn't let them take Flame. I was fighting back tears now too.  
'I won't let them take you Flame.' I said straining. I knew I was out matched, it wasn't  
a very fair fight, one very young Vulpix against about twenty older Houndour. It was  
too much for me to take. Flame's paw slipped out of mine and the Houndour pulled  
her to the ground.  
'FLAME' I yelled.  
'FLARE' She yelled back. Flare couldn't stand it. I didn't want to see my sister be  
killed. I ran off the way I had planned for us to go. I jumped from branch to branch,  
and eventually out of the forest. I stopped there and looked back into the forest. Flare  
cried and cried, felling only sorrow for the loss of her sister. Then I felt a jolt of  
something else. Hate. Hate towards Bloom. I stopped crying now, and looked up at  
the sky. I swore revenge against Bloom and the Houndour. I would avenge Flame one  
day...  
  
Then I stopped remembering what happened. Everything from then till now seemed  
cloudy. It was clouded by hate. It was the same hate I felt for Bloom the night my  
sister died. I started to cry the memory was too painful too think about. I looked up at  
Bloom slowly. He smiled. He wouldn't be for long though.  
'I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!' I yelled at him. I rushed forward at him, blinded by  
my own tears. He dodged easily. It was surprising for a pokemon of Bloom's size. I  
stopped and charged again. He also dodged again. This was useless. I wiped away my  
tears. That was better, I could see properly now. I fired an accurate Ember attack at  
him. Instead of dodging, he blocked it. Bloom simply put his tail in front of the  
oncoming fire. The fire hit his tail. He was completely unharmed! I looked at him in  
disbelief. He was strong now, stronger then before. Bloom unleashed a Razor Leaf at  
me. I dodged some of the leaves, but there was too many and I was hit hard. I  
stumbled back but kept on my feet. I had to think positive. He may of gotten stronger  
but I had too. I could beat him, I knew it. I'd do it for Flame. My sister. My best  
friend. I was filled with rage. I let out a huge, loud Roar. Bloom cringed at the sound,  
but I rushed at him quickly and used Take Down. I hit him with all I had. He fell and  
landed on his back. He got straight back up! I fell down, to tired to fight any more. He  
walked over to me.  
'Time to say good bye Flare. 'I couldn't belief it. That was all I had. Well, that's what  
I thought. I could do it. I knew I could. I had to believe in myself. And I did.  
'FLARE.' Lily called out. Just like Flame did before she died. I could hear Flame's last  
words repeated over and over again, circling in my head. I saw her again, calling out to  
me, getting pulled back by the Houndour, calling my name, crying. I suddenly let out a  
ear piercing scream. Bloom backed of slightly. A knew power formed inside me. I  
stood up again. My eyes started to glow a fiery red. A red aura formed around me and  
turned into flames. Bloom backed off, looking shocked. The flames grew and encased  
me. They started spinning and grew even more. I was just a big ball of fire now. This  
was it, this was as much as I could make them grow.  
'FIRE COMET!' I yelled, this was the name of my attack. The fire ball launched itself  
of me and shot at Bloom at an incredible speed. It encased him, as it had me but in  
stead of firing off, it exploded! It was a huge explosion, and the light blinded me for a  
moment. When the light faded, Bloom was no more. The Grimer had gone too.  
'What was that?' Lila asked walking up to me. I just stared straight ahead, not  
answering. Even now, nothing could make up for what I had lost. Flame was gone and  
nothing could bring her back. Lily wasn't bad. I was wrong to dislike her and it was all  
Bloom's fault. I guess he was just meant to be a forest creature, not bonding with  
others, I was wrong to of made him my friend. I turned to look at Lily.  
'I owe you a big apology.' I said  
  
(P.O.V Change)  
  
I woke slowly, I suddenly remembered that the Houndoom had hypnotised me. I  
thought he was going to kill me! I looked around. I was now in a cage! Outside the  
cage, I saw I was no longer in the forest. There were some other pokemon here, all in  
cages as well. There was a Zubat, a Togetic and a Ninetales. The Zubat was odd, he  
had eyes!  
'Finally,' the Ninetales said. 'I was worried you would never wake up!'  
'Where are we?' I asked. I could see we were on a cliff and at the bottom was water. I  
looked up slightly, the water stretched right out to the horizon, there was an island.  
'Your on Croco Island.' The Togetic said happily. 'By the way, my names Ceasar.  
What's your?' He asked smiling. I didn't know how he could, being held prisoner like  
this.  
'Carai.' I replied.  
'Pleased to meet you Carai.' He said cheerfully.  
'I'm Sonar.' The Zubat said, not looking as happy as Caesar did. The Ninetales smiled  
at me. She looked very young to be evolved, not much older than me.  
'I'm Flame.' She said. 


	9. Chapter 9

Flame explained to me that the Houndoom was like a part of a secret group called the  
Pokemon Gang. They were a group of evil pokemon who kidnapped other pokemon  
and used them for evil. The pokemon didn't seem to mind being prisoners, especially  
Ceasar the Togetic. Flame was really nice to me, she seemed to know what it was like  
to feel the way I did.  
'I was taken prisoner when I was very young, I was just a Vulpix then.' She explained.  
'You're lucky they didn't decide to evolve you.' She continued. 'I had no choice, I did  
want to be a Ninetales one day but I didn't want to be forced.'  
'I don't want to evolve.' I told her.  
'You may not have much of a choice!' Flame replied sadly. 'I was tricked into coming  
into the forest when I was young. I was friends with a Chikorita. At least I thought I  
was. He left me and my sister in the forest to be taken by the Houndour. Their part of  
the Pokemon Gang.' She explained. 'My sister Flare managed to escape but I wasn't  
as lucky.'  
'Hold on a minute,' I said. 'What was your sisters name again?' I asked.  
'Flare. Why?' Flame asked. It was familiar, this wasn't the first time this had happened  
since I woke up in the burrow, and it was probably a link to my past. I must of known  
Flare of something.  
'No reason.' I lied. I didn't know Flame well enough to tell her, I did feel I could trust  
her, but I wasn't sure.  
'So what happens now.' I asked.  
'Nothing.' She replied bluntly. 'We're stuck here.' I was shocked by her honesty. This  
couldn't happen to me. I had to know the truth. I needed to find out about my past.  
'We used to all be in one big cage. It was too easy to escape from it though. They  
found that out the hard way. We had a plan to escape and it almost worked. The island  
is heavily guarded, even if you can't see. We're probably being watched right now.  
Anyway, the plan failed and now we're cramped up in these little cages all day.' She  
said angrily. She Heatbutted the cage but only managed to tip it over and she landed  
on her back. There was a sudden laughing from in the bushes and a huge Feraligatr  
walked up to us.  
'So, your the new addition to our team.' He laughed. 'How cute you are.' I growled at  
him angrily.  
'Let us out.' I shouted.  
'I'm sorry little Eevee. I can't do that. You might want to go for a little walk. I don't  
think you'll have a very good chance of escaping though.' He said pointing towards  
the shore. Several Tentacruel suddenly appeared at the surface. They saluted the  
Feraligatr and dove under the water again. The Feraligatr looked back to where he had  
come from. Two Croconaw walked through the bushes holding another, rather large  
cage. Inside there was a Blastoise! The two Croconaw placed the cage next to mine  
and saluted the Feraligatr like the Tentacruel had then walked away. The Feraligatr  
was obviously very important.  
'I'll be seeing you later. Now I must go and decide on your evolution.' He laughed  
evilly then walked away.  
'COME BACK HERE!' I yelled at him, it was too late though, he was gone. I looked  
at the Blastoise. He looked badly beaten. He was quite young but he was big for his  
age. He was sleeping at the moment. Quite restlessly at that. He gave me an idea. It  
was getting late and the sun was starting to set.  
'I think it's time for us to get some sleep too.' I said smiling slightly. 'We'll need some  
rest for tomorrow.'  
'What are we doing tomorrow?' Sonar asked confused. I smiled and replied, 'Planning  
our escape.'  
  
(P.O.V Change)  
  
'So that's why you treated me the way you did!' Lily said.  
'Yeah, I'm really sorry about that.' I replied.  
'Forget it.' Lily answered, 'I just hope we can be friends now.' She added smiling at  
me.  
'Sure.' I said, happy she still wanted to look at me. 'You don't think I overreacted?'  
'Of course not. You were just sad about your loss. I would of acted the same.' She  
replied. I gave her a friendly hug.  
'Thanks.' I said.  
'No problem.' She said. 'I guess we best be off.' We all kept walking towards  
Evolution Mountain. I was glad everything was out in the open now, and I was glad  
Lily and I were friends. We might have a better chance of finding Charity now. I  
noticed that the sun had started setting. We had to find somewhere to rest for the  
night.  
'We best get out of this town, the humans will be back on the street soon.' I said.  
'Your right.' Lila replied, then she headed of down another street. 'Lets go this way, I  
think it leads out of town. We walked for a while in that direction but we couldn't  
move for long. Something suddenly burst out of a manhole in front of us. It was a  
Muk! It launched its self at us and we all tried to dodge.  
'You will pay for hurting our leader.' He said angrily. I guessed by this he meant  
Bloom was their leader. It was too quick for Lily though and it grabbed her. She tired  
to wriggle out of it's grasp but it was too strong. Lily waved her leaf about furiously in  
its face, releasing a cloud of Sleep Powder. It let go of Lily as it fell to the ground  
asleep. We were about to run off when something hit the Muk. It was a little red and  
white ball. The ball sucked the Muk in, in a red light then it floated past Lily and into  
the hands of a human!  
'Gotcha.' She said. 'Thanks for that, little Chikorita, now it's your turn!' Now she  
faced us four. This must be a trainer! I had heard about these sort of people, they  
captured pokemon and used them to fight other pokemon. I would be a hard life being  
a trainers pokemon, I heard that most of them didn't treat their pokemon right. We  
wouldn't be captured though. We could fight back.  
'Go Charry.' The trainer yelled, throwing another ball. A red light came out of the ball  
and formed into a Charmander.  
'Get ready to lose!' Charry said fiercely.  
'Can I fight?' Kino asked Lila.  
'No way. You don't even know any attacks. Your to young, I'll go.' Lila replied  
stepping forward herself.  
'Scratch attack.' The trainer called. Charry obeyed and rushed at Lila. It was too slow  
though and Lila jumped back, dodging. She landed and spun around quickly. Leaves  
spun off and hit Charry. He wasn't hurt too bad though, he was strong.  
'Flamethrower.' The trainer called again. Charry used Flamethrower and hit Lila  
knocking her back into a building. She was hit hard and she fell to the ground. The  
trainer took her chance and threw a ball at Lila. Lila's eyes widened in fear, she  
couldn't dodge.  
'Lila!' Kino yelled. His yellow eyes started to glow. The ball stopped and fell to the  
ground. Lila looked at Kino.  
'Your Psychic?' She asked not believing it herself.  
'Wow. Forget the Bellossom, Charry, and get that Totodile.' The trainer yelled  
pointing at Kino. Kino stepped in front of Lila protectively.  
'You get him Kino.' She said weakly. Lily and I walked over and took her out of the  
battlefield.  
'Fire Blast!' The trainer called. Charry charched up, and then fired out of his mouth, a  
huge Fire Blast, and he shot it straight at Kino. But Kino just stood there. Suddenly his  
eyes glowed again and a barrier formed around him, deflecting the blast. Kino's eyes  
stopped glowing for a moment then they did again, brighter then before. He opened his  
mouth and a ball of yellow light formed inside. It grew and suddenly shot at Charry.  
This was a Hyper Beam. It was too strong for the little Charmander and it fainted. The  
trainer recalled Charry and ran off frightened.  
'Way to go Kino!' I yelled. Lila was felling a bit better now and she ran over and  
hugged her little brother.  
'Thanks.' She said.  
'It's alright.' He said. 'I just guess you won't be picking on me as much now.' He  
laughed.  
'Since when did I.' She said breaking out of the hug and looking at him sternly.  
'I was only joking!' Kino laughed.  
'I know!' Lila said, hugging him again. I could tell the bond between the two was  
strong.  
'Come on.' I said , beckoning the others to follow me as I walked down the road.  
'More humans will be out soon. We better get out of here.' The others nodded and  
followed me to find some shelter. "All in a days work." I thought to myself as we left  
the town. 


	10. Chapter 10

'Flame' I called to her. 'Flame wake up.' She stirred slowly and looked at me.  
'What's up?' She said sleepily. The others are already up.' Then I whispered to her,  
'We're planning our escape today.' Flame sat up wide awake now.  
'Oh, I almost forgot. Hold on a minute.' She said, and started jumping up and down.  
She was slamming into the top of her cage and then into the front of it, knocking it  
slowly towards me. I couldn't resist giggling at her.  
'What's so funny?' She asked glaring at me.  
'Nothing.' I said, stifling another laugh. She continued this entertainment for a while,  
barely moving at all. Suddenly Flame tripped and bashed into the side of her cage and  
falling over. I couldn't help it and I burst out laughing. The others did too. But this  
fortunately knocked the cage towards me.  
'Okay. What's the plan?' She asked getting up.  
'The plan? Oh okay. I almost forgot watching your little act.' I managed before  
laughing out loud again. Caesar, Sonar, Tsunami - the Blastoise - and I all rolled on the  
ground hysterical. Flame didn't look impressed and she sat there glaring at us until we  
stopped.  
'Right,' I said, after the laughter finally subsided. 'I've made a plan with the others.  
Oh, I forgot, this is Tsunami.' I informed Flame, pointing to the large Blastoise. She  
waved shyly and Flame said hello.  
'Right, back to the plan.' I said.  
  
Later on, in the afternoon, two evil looking Totodile came to give us our lunch. It  
wasn't much, but it was all we had. I pretended to eat until they walked off. I signalled  
to Tsunami and she started Skull Bashing the cage. the wooden cage was strong but it  
couldn't stand the attacks. The cage broke and Tsunami burst out of the broken pile of  
wood. Flame started using Headbutt on her cage, slowly this time as to not tip it over  
again. Sonar used his Fury Attack, Caesar used Double-Edge, and I used Take Down.  
The attacks were too strong and we all broke free. This was it, freedom was in our  
hands, except for Sonar, who didn't have any. I ran towards the cliffs and Tsunami  
dived into the water, the others followed close behind. Sonar grabbed me on the nape  
of my neck and flew down and placed me on Tsunami's back. Caesar meanwhile,  
grabbed Flame around the waist and flew her onto Tsunami's back as well. Then he  
landed on her back too. This was it, our escaped. We would go to the island that was  
in front of us.  
'Full speed ahead!' I yelled. Tsunami was alot faster then she looked and I almost fell  
off. I knew this wasn't the end though, soon about fifty Tentacruel popped out of the  
water behind us.  
'Keep going. We'll get them.' I yelled to Tsunami. The three of us on her back faced  
the Tentacruel, Sonar in the air did too. As they swam up too us, Flame used her Roar  
and the Tentacruel all backed of at the sound. Not for long though, they swam back at  
us quickly. Next I used Swagger while Sonar used Supersonic. A few of the  
Tentacruel were confused and they started attacking the others. Only about twenty  
were left now and they rushed at us in a final effort to keep us from escaping.  
'Tsunami, use Withdraw!' Caesar called to her. She nodded and went inside her shell.  
Caesar's body started to crackle with electricity. Suddenly he shot out a massive ball of  
electric energy, it hit all the Tentacruel and they all fainted, all except the strongest  
one, he was obviously the leader.  
'You won't get away from me!' He said. Caesar landed on Tsunami's back, too tired  
to fight any longer. All his remaining energy had gone into that attack. Sonar flew at  
the Leader Tentacruel using Wing Attack. The Tentacruel dived under the water and  
waited till Sonar had passed. Then he shot up suddenly and grabbed Sonar with a  
Constrict. He cried out in pain.  
'SONAR!' I yelled. He struggled, trying to get out of the Tentacruel's grasp. Suddenly  
he stopped struggling and looked right in the Tentacruel's eyes and used Hypnosis.  
The Tentacruel got drowzy and let go of Sonar. He shook of the sleep and grabbed at  
Sonar again. This time though, he used Agility and dodged. He flew around and  
around the Tentacruel, who eventually got dizzy and stopped chasing him for a bit.  
Sonar took the chance and used Steel Wing, bashing into the Tentacruel with his small  
wings. He tried to use Bite, but the Tentacruel managed to dodge. He moved  
underwater, past Sonar, and towards us! Sonar chased him, but he was too fast a  
swimmer and he couldn't catch up.  
'Caesar, take Flame.' I called to Caesar. He nodded, though not sure what I was  
planning. He picked up Flame as he had done before.  
'Turn around, I'll get the Tentacruel.' I yelled to Tsunami. She thought this was a bad  
Idea, but swam towards the Tentacruel anyway. When we were close enogh I jumped  
an landed on the Tentacruel's head. He swung around violently, trying to get me off,  
but I held on tight. I used Bite, making up for the one he dodged before. He screeched  
in pain and swatted at me with his tentacles. I knew they were poisonous though, so I  
jumped in the air. The Tenatcruel missed me and managed to paralize himself. I landed  
on him again with a Body Slam and as he started to sink, I jumped off and landed on  
Tsunami's back again, who was there ready to catch me.  
It was the end of the battle. The Tentacruel knew he couldn't win and he swam slowly  
back to the island.  
'We did it!' I cheered. Sonar flew happily back to us as we celebrated.  
'We still have to be careful.' Flame pointed out. 'They've got links every where.' I  
knew she was right but it didn't stop us celebrating then. I looked at the island we  
were headed for. I could see a couple of mountains on the far side of the island. I  
hoped one of those was Evolution Mountain, other wise we were heading for the  
wrong island.....  
  
(P.O.V Change)  
  
It was late afternoon and we were all travelling to Evolution Mountain again. Luckily  
nothing to hectic had happened today and we were just having a sort of relaxing day.  
Sort of.....  
  
'I'm bored.' Kino was complaining to Lila.  
'That's not my problem, is it.' She replied, she didn't want to get in a fight with Kino  
today, she was having a too nice time. Kino mumbled to himself and glared at Lila,  
suddenly he perked up though, he had spotted something, and pointed. We all looked  
too. The ocean!  
'Alright!' Kino yelled, and he ran off at top speed towards the water. Lila sighed.  
'He's always like this.' She reassured me, walking off after him. Lily and I laughed and  
followed. Maybe we were going to have a nice and peaceful day today.  
Or maybe not..... 


	11. Chapter 11

During the trip to the island I took the time to get to know the other pokemon better.  
Caesar, it seemed, was a very, VERY, cheerful pokemon and he was getting on my  
nerves. I didn't know why he was always so cheerful, there was nothing to be happy  
about. The Mafia was after us and all he can do was grin. I soon forgot about Caesar  
though, because now we had reached the island. If one of those mountains was  
Evolution Mountain, then I must of come from the other side, that was why I hadn't  
seen this area before. We reached a beach and we all got off Tsunami's back, who  
stretched and stood up. It would be hard work carrying three pokemon on your back.  
We were all quite thin though, they didn't feed us much on the island. Flame especially  
looked thin, she had been there for almost her whole life. We all walked along the  
beach for a bit, enjoying freedom in the sunshine. Something had to go wrong though  
didn't it? We couldn't be left alone for one day. Sonar was the first too hear it, with his  
excellent hearing. A scream came from in the trees near the beach. We all looked in the  
direction of the sound.  
'Come on!' Flame yelled to me and the others. We ran off the beach and into the trees,  
the sight made me gasp. I looked like a little village, with houses made out of sticks  
and things like that. When I say it looked like a little village, I mean it looked little. But  
as I looked up, I saw it was like a huge city! There were houses standing up on stilts  
above the rest. Huge and complex designs and it was definitely more than little. The  
problem was though, a huge Tyranitar was there, trying to destroy it.  
'We got to stop it.' I said. We all rushed forward to get the Tyranitar's attention. It  
looked at us and laughed.  
'So you must be the escapees from Croco Island. Your definitely very cute.' He  
laughed. He was alot bigger than us but I knew we could beat him, we were all  
probably smarter. He turned his full attention to us now.  
'Alright.' He said. 'Let's rumble!' With that he stomped his large foot on the ground  
and we all shook about violently. Sonar thought, who was in the air, flew at the  
Tyranitar and used Supersonic. The Tyranitar looked in his eyes and got all confused.  
This was actually worse because he went bashing his head into the buildings. At least  
we could all stand still now. Flame quickly used Fire Spin to hold him in place. She let  
go just as Caesar used Metronome, which turned out to be a Solar Beam which he  
fired at the Tyranitar. It was effective and he roared in pain. Tsunami quickly used  
Hydro Pump while he was stunned and hit him in the face. I used Take Down and  
knocked him over. Sonar then used Steel Wing, and that was it. He fainted.  
'Good work guys.' I cheered. We all put or hands, and wing, together. We were  
definitely good at team work. A little Oddish came out of one of the buildings,  
followed by a Bellsprout.  
'Thank you for saving or town.' The Oddish said kindly.  
'We would be very grateful if you could stay with us for a while.' The Bellsprout  
added. I thought for a moment. It couldn't hurt. I looked at the others who all nodded.  
'We'd be glad to.' I replied smiling. The Oddish showed us to where we would be  
staying. Up in the lift we went, along a wooden bridge and to a huge building. Inside  
we were showed to our separate rooms.  
'There is a banquet in celebration in the main dining room at seven. Please do come,  
your the guests of honour.' The Oddish said excited.  
'We'll be there.' I said. We all walked into our rooms to check them out. They were  
advanced! There was everything you could imagine. A comfortable bed, television,  
wide open living room. It joined to the rooms the others were staying in. Sonar came  
round the corner.  
'Have you checked out the mini bar yet?' He said excitedly.  
'This place has got everything.' Tsunami said, also entering the living room.  
'Have you guys got a TV?' Flame asked joining in. I couldn't believe this place.  
'It seems they are very advanced.' Caesar said thoughtfully. 'I wonder where they get  
their technology from?' I thought about this for a moment and then we all went back  
to our own separate rooms for a while. I decided to go for a walk. I walked out along  
the wooden bridges and down the stairs, out of the town and back towards the beach.  
It was now late in the evening and there was a slight, cool breeze blowing along the  
shore line. I sighed, I did enjoy this new life I was living, but was it as good as my  
previous one? I had no way of knowing. I guess I may never find out. There was still  
hope though, we were going to Evolution Mountain soon. The name sounded familiar,  
but I wasn't sure about that either. Who was I? Did I have a family somewhere who  
were really worried about me? And friends that hoped I was alright? The island we  
were on was a big place, and if Evolution Mountain was one of the mountains I could  
see from where I was, we had a long way to go. I sighed again and looked out over the  
ocean. It was a beautiful in the dim light of the setting sun, the sunset was a mixture of  
purple, pink and deep red, which was reflected on the water, making the scene even  
more breath-taking. I started to feel sad again though, thinking about would this day  
could of been like.  
'Are you alright?' A voice asked from behind me. I turned around and saw Flame  
standing there watching me. I turned back around quickly, realising that I had tears in  
my eyes again. I wiped them away with my paw quickly, trying not to let Flame see  
though.  
'Fine.' I lied. She walked up to me.  
'Do you want to tell me about it?' She offered kindly. Flame was very kind and  
considerate, I knew I could tell her about my problem.  
'I guess I should tell you.' I started....  
  
(P.O.V. Change)  
  
I sighed and looked out over the water. Charity was on my mind again. After Kino had  
spotted the water, he had been swimming for the rest of the day. We had decided to  
stay here for a couple of days and relax. We all knew that we couldn't stay too long,  
otherwise we would miss out on Charity getting to Evolution Mountain. Kino was  
swimming about happily again, and Lily and Lila were probably off getting some food  
for dinner or something, and me, well I was just sitting on the beach and thinking. The  
sunset was beautiful tonight, and it was quite cool on the beach front. I wondered what  
Charity was doing right now, and where she was. Just then though, Lily and Lila came  
back into the campsite carrying lots of food for dinner. Kino saw and he came dashing  
out of the water and towards the camp area. I got up and walked over to them aswell.  
Before heading back to the others I looked out over the ocean again. I hoped we  
would meet each other again some day. I really did. I sighed again.   
'Good luck Charity.' I whispered. 


	12. Chapter 12

I had just finished telling Flame about my memory loss problem. She was very  
understanding and she comforted me.  
'There's still some hope though.' She explained, 'We're heading to Evolution  
Mountain.' She looked at me hopefully.  
'I know. But how can I be sure that's where I came from?' I asked, 'I may not of even  
had anything to do with Evolution Mountain!' Flame could not seem to find a very  
good answer to that so she just gave me a hug.  
'It'll all work out. Now we better go get ready.' She said finally.  
'What for?' I asked confused.  
'Banquet in the main dining room ring a bell to you?' She asked.  
'Oh jeez.' I replied slapping my forehead with my paw. 'I forgot. We better hurry.' We  
ran off back to the town, away form the beach, back up the stairs, and..  
'Hold on.' Flame said suddenly stopping me. 'Just where is the banquet being held?'  
She asked.  
'The main dining room, remember?' I replied, stunned by her short-term memory loss.  
I could hardly complain though could I?  
'No.' She said, 'I mean, where is the main dining room?!' I gulped. I didn't know  
either. The Oddish hadn't told us where to go!  
'Maybe the others know.' I said hopefully, and we headed off to our rooms. We  
checked but they had already gone! We walked back down the stairs mindlessly. It had  
to be around here somewhere. As we ran along the wooden bridges, something caught  
my eye. There was a huge building in the middle of the town. When I looked inside I  
saw there was a huge gathering of pokemon. The banquet!  
'Flame, this way!' I yelled. She saw too and we both ran there. We burst through the  
doors and everybody looked at us. All the pokemon were at a huge, long table.  
'Sorry we're late!' I said sheepishly.  
'Carai, Flame!' I heard a voice call. I looked to the far end of the table and saw  
Tsunami waving for us to come over. I waved back and we walked over to them.  
'I thought you weren't coming!' Sonar said surprised.  
'We wouldn't miss this!' Flame replied looking astonished at the huge gathering of  
pokemon. I sat down next to Flame, who had sat next to Tsunami.  
'I ordered you some soup!' Tsunami explained as two waiters served us. 'I didn't want  
you to miss out.' I looked at the soup in front of me. It was a big bowl of leek soup. I  
tried some. It was very good.  
'This is delicious!' I exclaimed. The Farfetch'd sitting next to me turned his nose up at  
it.  
'Disgusting...' He said looking disgraced. I didn't think so, and I ate all of it. I was  
glad to have a real meal, I didn't have anything good on the other island. As soon as  
we had finished, two more waiters took our bowls away. As we waited for our main  
meal, I thought about how much better I felt, now that I had told Flame what I had. I  
knew I could trust her not to tell anyone.  
  
(P.O.V Change)  
  
We were walking again. It was still about a week till we could reach Evolution  
Mountain. Kino was complaining to Lila again, who was getting angry at him again.  
Lily was trying to break up any fights that were about to start, and I was worrying  
about Charity. This was the way things usually were these days. Soon I would have  
more reason to worry about her though.  
  
It was now night time. We had stopped walking and set up camp about fifteen minutes  
ago and it was getting late. I couldn't go to sleep, not yet anyway. I saw a sudden flash  
of black fly over my head. I jumped up quickly and looked around. I saw the flash fly  
into some bushes. I ran after it. The others spotted me and ran after me. The black  
shape stood up and walked up to me. The others jumped in through the bushes.  
'What's going on?' Lila asked. She suddenly spotted the black shape too.  
'Moonwing!' She exclaimed. I turned back to the black shape. It stepped into the light,  
and I saw it was a Murkrow.  
'Gotta brush up on those landings!' He said brushing off his feathers, then he turned to  
Lila. 'Lila, Lily, Kino!' He said delighted. 'And who's this?' He asked signalling to me.  
'That's Flare.' She explained.  
'Pleased to meet you, Flare.' He said, shaking my paw with his wing.  
'What are you doing here, Moonwing?' Lily asked confused, then she looked very  
serious. 'Nothing's happened to mother has it?' She asked concerned.  
'No, no, nothing like that. It's just that, well, your mother and I have been talking.' He  
started.  
'This sounds like a long story, why don't we go back to the campsite.' I offered, he  
nodded and I led him back to the campsite. The campfire was still burning slightly as  
we all sat down to listen to Moonwing. Moonwing cleared his throat and started.  
'Well, a couple of nights ago, I was just out, hunting for something to eat when I met  
someone. It was an Eevee...' I gasped and he was cut off.  
'I know what your thinking, but let me finish.' He continued, 'She said her name was  
Carai, but I knew she didn't seem sure. Anyway, as it happens, Thunder and I were  
talking the other day.' I guessed that Thunder was Lila, Lily, and Kino's mother, 'She  
said that you, Kino, rescued an Eevee from the flooded river and then she mysteriously  
disappeared. She also told me that you went to find her. I know her name was Charity  
too. Now everything seems to be linked together somehow and I have only one  
assumption. Charity and Carai are one in the same Eevee.' He explained. Kino gasped,  
'You mean she lives like a double life? Like a secret agent?' He asked. I laughed.  
'I don't think that's exactly what Moonwing means, Kino.' I said. I signalled for him  
to continue. He nodded.  
'As I was saying, I think they are the same Eevee. I do have a theory that when Charity  
was swept down the river and she blacked out, she may have gotten a mild case of  
Amnesia. If Charity had forgotten everything when she woke up, she could have left,  
looking for the answer to why she was where she was, and to find out who she was.  
I've heard of it happening before.' Moonwing finished.  
'How can we know where she's going and how to find her?' Lila asked now  
concerned.  
'Well, Charity, Carai as she was when I talked to her, has gone to Evolution Mountain.  
When I told her about it, she seemed to want to travel there, maybe the name sounded  
familiar and she thought it was a link to her past.' Moonwing explained, 'Well, I better  
be going now.' We all thanked him for taking the extra time to find us and tell us. Then  
he took off back home, saying he'd keep an I out for Charity.  
'Well, what now?' Lila asked us.  
'I guess we continue to Evolution Mountain.' Lily decided. We all agreed.  
  
That night as I lay in down to sleep, I thought how much more difficult this journey  
had become. Charity, well, Carai, was out there somewhere, probably without even  
any idea where she was, or even who she was. It may be even harder to find her now.  
Then a sudden thought crossed my mind. The Forest! She had probably gone through  
the forest! I thought about Flame and how she had been killed in that forest. Charity  
could already be gone! I shook the thought out of my mind and focused on what was  
ahead of us. The short adventure to Evolution Mountain I had once planned with  
Charity, was now looking more like a rescue mission to save her! Soon my tiredness  
over powered me, and I drifted into a restless sleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

I yawned and sat up. I looked out the window and saw the sun just peeking over a  
mountain behind the town. I got out of bed slowly and stretched, the banquet last night  
had been very nice, and I got to meet alot of the other pokemon from the town. There  
was silence throughout the rooms, and I guessed the others were still asleep. I walked  
outside and down to the first floor. There was hardly anyone about, except for a few  
pokemon in the main dining room still cleaning up from the last night. There had been  
other celebrations throughout the night which I didn't go to. Sonar did, but Flame had  
said I was too young and had forced me to go to bed. I was lucky to of got any sleep  
at all. I walked around the town for a bit, just thinking to myself. Flame seemed certain  
we would find the answer to my problem at Evolution Mountain, but I wasn't so sure.  
I turned quickly around when I heard someone coming. It was Tsunami!  
'Hey!' I said cheerfully. I was always cheerful in the mornings, I didn't know why.  
'Morning Carai!' She replied happily. I stopped and waited for her to catch up.  
'It's really peaceful here in the mornings isn't it.' She stated. I nodded, I was very nice  
here all the time.  
'The others haven't woken up yet.' Tsunami informed me. 'Wanna go down to the  
beach?'  
'Alright.' I agreed. We walked out of town and to the beach. I collected some very  
nice looking shells and she went for a quick swim. I would of have been happy to stay  
at the town forever, but I knew I couldn't. I looked out at the ocean and saw Tsunami  
swimming peacefully, she was about the same age as me, but very big for a Blastoise  
of her age. I wondered how she ever managed to get caught by the Pokemon Gang.  
Just then she called to me.  
'Come on in Carai.' She said. I thought for a moment and then joined her in the water.  
I was nice, the cool water, rippling slightly in the cool, crisp morning breeze. I walked  
out a bit and fell, there was a dip in the sandbar and I disappeared underwater for a  
moment. Then something came back to me....  
  
The water was cold, icy cold, freezing me to the bone, I felt like I was being pushed  
under, struggling to get back out, to the air, to breathe. I felt helpless. I called out to  
someone, but the words didn't get out, I just swallowed more water, in the huge effort  
it was to breathe. Then everything went black.  
  
I burst out of the water suddenly, breathing hard. I looked about, I was back on the  
beach. That flashback was scary! That must of been something that happened to me in  
the past. Maybe that's how I lost my memory.  
'Are you alright?' Tsunami asked, looking concerned.  
'Yeah, I'm fine.' I lied, remembering for the first time she was there. I got out of the  
water and walked onto the beach.  
'Ah, I'll be back in a little while, you stay here if you want.' I told her.  
'Alright.' She replied, sounding unsure. I walked along the beach for a short time until  
I came to a road leading away from the beach and to a clearing. I walked down the  
road and into the clearing and sat down. There was a gap in the tall trees and the sun  
shone through, drying my fur. I hated everything, myself, the town, my new life. I  
wanted my old life back, my old family, my old friends - who ever they were. I was  
extremely frustrated now, trying very hard to remember. I could of ripped my fur out!  
'Carai?' A voice asked. It was Tsunami again. 'What's the matter?' She asked.  
'Nothing.' I said, trying not to get angry. She wasn't fooled though.  
'Come on Carai, I know there's something wrong.' Tsunami said, kindly, 'Why don't  
you tell me about?' It was too much for me to handle.  
'Mind your own business!' I burst out savagely. Tsunami was taken aback by this but  
just replied, 'It's okay Carai, I know your upset about something, you can tell me  
though, you know you can.'  
'Just leave me alone.' I yelled, running off as fast as I could. I knew I was too fast for  
Tsunami to catch me. I ran and ran, past the village and to the foot of the mountain  
behind it. That wasn't very far. I panted and sat down to rest. I had to calm down, I  
was being a total idiot. I didn't know what came over me, I would go back and  
apologise later. I looked up at the mountain I was at the foot of, there was like a huge  
mountain range here, it was hill after hill, after hill, on this island. There was a small  
lake in front of the mountain, and a waterfall flowing from near the top. I went over to  
have a drink. As I lapped at the water, I noticed something in the waterfall? I looked  
up properly and saw a pokemon. It took me only a short time to figure out it was my  
reflection. I walked closer to the waterfall and looked hard into my eyes. I was a very  
pretty pokemon, I had darkish-brown fur covering my body. There was a furry ruff  
around my neck, a lighter brown than the rest of me and the tip of my tail was the same  
colour. I looked into my eyes, they were very kind and honest-looking, a deep blue in  
colour. I was short, but slim and fit, and very healthy. I had longish ears, and I was  
really quite cute. I looked harder at the reflection, and right into my own reflections  
eyes again. It was as if a voice was caling me back to the present.   
  
Charity.  
  
I was Charity! That was who I was! That was my real name! I remembered everything  
now. I remembered my family; Showerz, Shadow, Boostar, Thunders, and Sunlight. I  
remembered my friends; Flare and Lily. Then I remembered the most important thing  
to me at the moment - Evolution Mountain! I knew who I was now so I had to get to  
Evolution Mountain, I was going to stay an Eevee for the rest of my life and I needed  
an Everstone. That was the reason why I was where I was, because of my Everstone. I  
looked at the sun, it was high in the sky now, and I had to get back to the town, the  
others were probably worried, and I had to apologise to Tsunami. We would leave as  
soon as possible, and go to Evolution Mounatin. 


	14. Chapter 14

'So that's why you got angry at me before.' Tsunami said.  
'Yeah, I'm really sorry about that, but I was so frustrated.' I replied. I had just finished  
telling Tsunami, Sonar, Caesar and Flame about how I had lost my memory, and then  
got it back again. Flame of course, already knew that I had forgotten, but I had still  
told her about when I went to the waterfall before.  
'Now I'm gonna have to get used to calling you Charity.' Flame said, already looking  
confused. They were all glad to know what had happened, and I was glad to finally tell  
them.  
'So, does this mean we're leaving soon?' Sonar asked me and the others.  
'What do you guys think?' I asked.  
'I guess so.' Flame agreed. The others nodded.  
'Today.' I said, confirming it.   
  
Later on we all went downstairs to find the Oddish and the Bellsprout. At the end of  
our rooms, there was like a reception. We all walked in and over to the counter. The  
Bellsprout was there.  
'How can I help you?' He asked.  
'We'll be leaving today.' Flame informed him.  
'That's alright!' The Bellsprout replied, 'It's been great to have you stay! And thank  
you again for helping us.'  
'Uh, actually Charity, we're going to stay here.' Tsunami said. I was shocked.  
'What do you mean "we're"?' I asked confused.  
'Me and Caesar are staying here too.' Sonar answered.  
'I want to learn more   
He waved goodbye as we left the town. I was so glad to finally know everything about  
my past. And now we were on our way to Evolution Mountain.  
  
(P.O.V. Change)  
  
This was it. We had made it to Evolution Mountain. It had been quite a long journey,  
but we had made it there. As we got closer to the mountain, it was quite clear that  
Charity wasn't there, in fact, there had been noone there at all. The place was totally  
deserted. We stopped at the foot of the mountain to have a drink and some food. We  
sat down and waited for a while. It was very peaceful here. Suddenly, I heard  
something through the bushes, it sounded like pokemon! I went to have a look, and the  
others, who obviously heard it too, followed. Through the bushes and in a clearing, I  
saw something that made me shout for joy. My pack! The Vulpix and Ninetales all  
turned to see what it was.  
'FLARE!' A large Ninetales shouted, running up. This was my mother.  
'I'm so glad you're alright!' She exclaimed, giving me a big hug. I hugged her back.  
'Mum, these are my friends Lily,' I pointed to Lily, then to Lila, 'Lila, and Kino.' I  
finished, pointing to him.  
'Why don't you all sit down, and tell me what happened.' She said.  
  
(P.O.V. Change)  
  
After hours of endless walking, me and Flame had reached Evolution Mountain.  
'I'm so glad we're finally here.' Flame said to me. We walked to the foot of the  
mountain where we had a rest. There was a stream near-by and we both had a drink.  
'I guess we better get up the top.' Flame said, 'That's where you get the stones.' I  
nodded. There was a steep path leading around the mountain, and to the top. I coul  
swear I heard someone calling out to me a couple of times, but I couldn't see anyone  
around.  
  
(P.O.V. Change)  
  
'So we can't go up there until they leave.' My mother finished. My mother had just  
been explaining to me why they weren't at the top of the mountain already. There was  
a big Typhlosion at the top, gaurding the stones. He was apparentlly part of something  
called the Pokemon Gang. They were an evil group of pokemon, and they were trying  
to get all they stones out of the mountain.  
'We have to stop them!' Lily said couragously.  
'Be careful though. I don't want to lose another daughter at their expense.' My mother  
finished.'  
'They killed Flame!' I gasped. My mother nodded sadly.  
'They Houndoom and Houndour play a big part in the prisoner shipping. It's said all  
prisoners get shipped to a highly gaurded island called Croco Island, you can see it  
from back up the road a bit. That evil Chikorita we once knew was part of it aswell. If  
I could get my paws on him I'd....' She started.  
'I don't think that would be too easy now mum.' I replied, 'We'll be careful. This is for  
Flame.' We all ran out and to the mountain. There was a small path which we climbed  
on to get to the top. The path was long and it was hot in the aftrnoon now. I looked up  
to see where we were going and I saw Charity! I called out to her just before she  
turned the corner, and she didn't see me. I couldn't see anyone else either, so she must  
of been alone. I called out again, but it was too late.  
'Quickly!' I said to the others and they followed me as I climbed up some rocks and  
above the path. We all scaled the mountain and we reached the top. There was another  
small path we ran along and we were now above Charity. I could see her again and she  
was with someone. I gasped. Flame! She was alive. I could have burst into tears of joy,  
but now wasn't the time because...  
'Look out!' Lily yelled. We all ducked as a rock flew past our heads. It was more of a  
boulder! I looked up and saw the Typhlosion, obviously he wasn't happy about us  
being there.  
'FLAME!' I called out. The Typhlosion looked down and saw Charity and Flame  
coming up the path. He smiled evily and reached for another boulder.....  
  
(P.O.V Change)  
  
'I could swear I heard someone yell your name.' I told Flame.  
'Really? I...... LOOK OUT!' She yelled, diving at me. She pushed me out of the way  
and we both tumbled up the path. A huge boulder fell, right where I was standing  
before.  
'That was lucky!' I said. I looed up, only to see another boulder, which we both  
dodged.  
'I don't think that was an accident.' Flame said. 


	15. Chapter 15

'Stop that!' I yelled. The Typhlosion just laughed and threw a second boulder at them.  
I growled and ran at him, Headbutting him in the stomach. He clutched his winded  
stomach and turned to me angrily.  
'I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!' He roared, standing up straight. He fired a HUGE  
Flamethrower attack at me, but I quickly jumped over it and it disintegrated. He went  
to use a Fire Punch on me but I dodged again and I landed on his head. He tried to hit  
me with his flaming hands, but I jumped away and he only hit his head. He turned back  
to me and ran towards me. I jumped away again and Lila spun around hitting him with  
Razor Leaf. He was confused now and he lashed out at anything he could using Swift.  
Lily stopped each one with Vine Whip and then hit him. I used Sunny Day and Lila and  
Lily combined there Solar Beams to hit the Typhlosion. The Sunny Day only made the  
Typhlosion stronger though and he fired the biggest Fire Blast ever. We couldn't  
dodge this one.....  
  
The Fire Blast was coming straight at us and we couldn't dodge it. Kino stepped in  
front, it was his turn to battle. His golden eyes glowed and the fire seemed to stop and  
it formed itself into a ball. The fire ball came towards me. I knew Kino was controlling  
it though and I didn't move, the fire ball surrounded me but it didn't hurt me. The fire  
sort of disappeared, but it increased my fire power. I felt even stronger now, I turned  
to the Typhlosion and used my own Fire Blast. It was alot stronger than his and he  
stumbled towards the edge of the cliff. He almost managed to get away, but not quite.  
Kino's eyes glowed again and he opened his mouth wide. I knew what he was doing, I  
had seen him use Hyper Beam before. A small ball of light formed it's self in Kino's  
mouth and it grew. Kino then launched the Hyper Beam at the Typhlosion who  
toppled over the edge. He crashed to the ground with a thud. The force shook the  
mountain violently.  
'Oh no...' I said out loud. This was the last thing I wanted to happen. A loose boulder  
from where the Typhlosion had been digging rolled down the path and at Charity and  
Flame!  
'CHARITY! FLAME!' I yelled desperately. We ran along the cliff to above them.  
They finally heard and looked up.  
'FLARE!' Flame yelled.  
'Hold on to my waist.' Lily yelled. I obeyed and quickly grabbed her around the waist.  
She shot out a Vine Whip and grabbed a near-by rock that jutted out from the side of  
the cliff. She swung down an effort to save Flame and Charity. Unfortunately this  
didn't work out too well. The Typhlosion had managed to get up enough strength to  
shoot an Ember at the rock, which broke but we kept going, Charity turned just in time  
to have us fly right into her and Flame, and we all tumbled down the slope, and landed  
in the stream at the foot of the mountain. I spluttered out water and climbed quickly  
out of the stream. I noticed Flame did too. She ran up to me and gave me a huge hug.  
'I thought you were dead!' I told her happily. She didn't say anything, she was too  
happy.  
  
(P.O.V Change)  
  
'Well at least they got away safely.' I joked to Kino.  
'Yeah.' He replied. I looked over to the edge and saw the Typhlosion climbing back  
over the edge of the cliff. I noticed Kino's eyes started to glow again, but I put my  
hand on his shoulder and signalled him to stop. I did something I never thought I could  
ever do. I walked up to the Typhlosion who was almost back on top of the cliff now.  
He looked up and saw m as I walked towards him, and he smiled up at me.  
'Th dainty little lady wants to fight?' He asked laughing.  
'Dainty eh?' I replied. And I Mega Punched him in the face, making him fall back  
down to the ground. He'd be out cold for a while now.  
'I never thought I'd see that in this life time!' Kino exclaimed.  
Let's go see the others.' I said.  
  
(P.O.V. Change)  
  
We were all together now, at the bottom of the mountain.  
'Well I guess we go back up the top.' I said. The others nodded. We all headed up the  
mountain quickly and without any problems, we reached the top quickly. At the top  
there was a big, flat area and a cave. We all walked into the cave, and there was an old  
Eevee, sitting there, tied up. We ran over to him at once and Flame and Lila untied  
him.  
'Thank-you.' He said, 'And thank-you for beating that Typhlosion. He was going to  
steal all the stones.' He looked over the seven of us and pointed to me and Flare.  
'I guess you two are here for an Evolution Stone?' He asked. We both nodded and he  
looked at Flare and said, 'A Fire Stone for you I take it?' He asked. Flare nodded and  
stepped forward. The Eevee went to a back part of the cave and reappeared with a Fire  
Stone and touched it on Flare's forehead. I expected her to glow white and then  
change into a Ninetales, but something else happened..... 


	16. Chapter 16

Flare started glowing fiery red colour and then her shape changed, she didn't look like  
a Ninetales though. Flame gasped as she saw what Flare evolved into. Before us stood  
a pokemon that looked a bit like a Ninetales, it had ten though. It had short fiery red  
fur and orange tails with yellow tips. The older Eevee was shocked too but he  
beckoned Flare to come with him as he entered the cave further. There was another  
room lit up by candlelight. In the middle of the room, on a large stone table was a  
book, it was a very thick book at that. The Eevee started to look through the book and  
stopped at a page. We all looked at the picture on the page, it was what Flare was.  
'A Centails.' The Eevee stated, 'Only very special Vulpix can evolve into them, there  
has only been one other, that was Firea.'  
'The goddess Firea?' Flame asked.  
'Thats right.' The Eevee said, 'I think I forgot before, my name is Evo. I am the  
Keeper of the Stones here at EVolution Mountain. Now young Eevee, what is your  
choice of evolution?' He asked me.  
'Uh, there's five evolutions right?' I asked. He looked stuned.  
'There's fifteen!' He replied amazed, 'Do you want to look at the book first.' He  
offered. I nodded and he flipped a few pages in the book. I walked up and looked at  
the page. There was a picture with fifteen didfferent pokemon in it. I saw an Eevee, a  
Umbreon, a Vaporeon, a Flareon, a Jolteon and an Espeon. I also saw nine other odd  
looking pokemon in the picture. One was green and had multi-coloured leaves around  
it's neck, and two flowers on either side of it's head and one on it's tail. Evo saw me  
looking at it and said, 'That's Blosseon, you can evolve into it by using a Flower  
Stone, it's said to be related to Bellossom.'  
'Wow!' Lila exclaimed.  
'It does look a bit like you sis!' Kino laughed. I looked at the page again and saw a  
pokemon with dark blue fur and purple stripes, there was no ruff round it's neck and it  
was covered by a light purple arua. Evo explained it was a Spectereon and I could  
become one by using a Spirit Stone. There was also a Mytheon, a Minereon, a  
Glaceon, a Breezeon, a Eroseon, a Toxeon, a Strentheon, and an Aracneon. The other  
stones were Rage, Gravel, Blizzard, Sky, Earth, Sludge, Focus, and Insect. Evo turned  
the page and there was another pokemon. It's fur was white and it had a silver jewel  
on it's forehead. It had small, gold wings on it's back and another silver jewel on it's  
thoat, and one on its tail which was very long.  
'What's that one.' I asked.  
'That's Jeweleon, the Love Power Eevee evolution, it's said an Eevee can become this  
by using the Power stone. We don't have any here though, there's never been one seen  
before at all.' Evo explained, 'The other one,' he pointed to the pokemon one the  
other side of the page. It had midnight black fur, a golden jewel on it's forehead, and  
one on it's long tail. There were blood red wings on its back and another golden jewel  
on it's throat, just like Jeweleon. It looked alot like Jeweleon, but had a different  
colouring. It looked evil, 'is Orbeon, it's the Hate Power Eevee evolution. The Power  
Stone is said to bring out a pokemon's true identity. That's why there is a love and  
hate evolution. If the pokemon is bad, it will become the Hate evolution. If the  
pokemon is good, it will become the Love evolution.' Evo continued, 'Well, have you  
decided yet?'  
'My sister told me I could get something called an Everstone if I didn't want to evolve,  
can I just have one of them please.' I asked him.  
'Certainly.' Evo replied, he went to the back of the cave again and reappeared with  
another stone. In the stone was what looked like a diamond. He touched it on my  
forehead. A funny feeling jolted through me and I glowed white for a moment. When  
the light stopped I was still an Eevee, but I felt different somehow.  
'You can't evolve now, even if you use another stone.' Evo explained.  
'Thanks, we better go now.' I said, the others followed me as I walked out of the cave.  
We went to the clearing where Flare and Flame's pack were. The Vulpix and Ninetales  
were suprised to see Flare but they were more than over joyed to have Flame back,  
especially her mother. We all went home together, back to the river first though. Flare  
and Flame's pack decided to stay living by the river and Lily, Lila and Kino all went  
home safely. I got home in good timing too. Thunder let me stay the night at her place  
and the next day I continued home. I got home and Shadow ran out to meet me.  
'Your back!' She cheered, 'It was a longer trip then I expected!' She said as the others  
ran out. There was someone else there too, a male Espeon. Then Sunlight came out of  
the cave.  
'Hey, did I tell you, Sunlight got married!' Shadow explained, Sunlight walked up with  
the male Espeon.  
'This is Sensor.' She explained. 'Oh, and...' She trailed off.  
'Yes?' I asked. She smiled.  
'I'm having pups.' 


End file.
